Cuentos para un Malfoy
by YyessyY
Summary: Muchas historias abundan en la vida de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, historias que ellos deciden ir revelando por voluntad propia y que terminan hablandonos de cómo ellos se relacionaban, para bien o para mal. Porque todos tenemos historias para contar y gente a quien deseamos contarlas. Fic participante en la Dramione Week 2016, organizada por el foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Cumpleaños

_**Hola gente! yo debería estar actualizando Cherry Kisses y lo haré pronto, sólo me entusiasmó mucho esta idea! y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en la Dramione Week organizada por el foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"**_

 _ **Prompt: Cumpleaños (este es el del día 01/09, pero no alcancé a colgarlo ayer xD, aunque se puede publicar cualquier día de la semana jejeje)**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya saben que todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y yo sólo juego con ello.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Si tuviera que decidir cuándo comenzó todo, ese sería el día en que lo conocí buscando a Trevor – el sapo de Neville-. Sin embargo, si me preguntas cuándo comenzaron a haber cambios entre nosotros eso es un momento distinto y es el que pretendo relatar.

Aún estábamos de vacaciones, pronto volveríamos a sexto curso en Hogwarts, también sería el cumpleaños de Ginny y yo no había logrado encontrar nada para regalarle. Fue eso lo que me llevó al Callejón Diagon el día 10 de Agosto de ese año, no suelo dejar mis asuntos para última hora, pero ya había agotado las alternativas muggles y nada me parecía adecuando para mi amiga. Sólo me quedaba buscar en el mundo mágico.

Recuerdo que era un día caluroso y había decidido colocarme un vestido blanco. ¿Qué importaba aquello? Ya lo entenderás, se paciente. Recorrí las tiendas, entusiasmada de volver al mundo mágico, desde el inicio de las vacaciones que había estado con mis padres en el mundo muggle. Descarté regalarle un perfume, ya lo había hecho el año anterior. Pasé por Flourish and Blotts, pero creí que ella no querría un libro en su cumpleaños, en cambio, yo amo recibir libros.

Pasee mucho, sin decidirme por nada. Regalarle algo a Ginny nunca había sido tan difícil como aquella vez, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirme.

¿Qué hice entonces? Recorrí más tiendas hasta llegar a una florería, pensando que regalarle flores no sería tan malo. Desistí de esa alternativa casi al instante en que lo había pensado y dispuesta a volver a recorrer las tiendas, fue que retrocedí aun de espaldas, me giré tan rápido e inesperadamente que, en retrospectiva, no me sorprende lo que sucedió.

Como dije, giré y de inmediato sentí cómo un líquido muy frío escurría entre mi ropa. ¡Había chocado con alguien que había derramado su jugo sobre mí! Fue horrible, me estaba congelando y mi vestido tenía una gran mancha naranja en él. Creo que aspiré aire entre los dientes o hice algún ruido similar, porque la persona que choqué comenzó a reír. ¡Eso sólo aumentó mi frustración!, sin embargo, esa risa me era familiar y cuando me fijé en quién me había mojado descubrí nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy. ¡No podía haber chocado con alguien más agradable! ¡No! Debía ser justamente la persona con la que peor me llevaba.

»― Deberías fijarte más al caminar, Granger―« Me dijo en tono jocoso, a pesar de haber perdido su jugo en mi ropa él estaba sonriendo de lado, como si todo ello le divirtiera tremendamente y, estoy segura, así era.

No respondí, estaba muy ofuscada y estar con la piel pegajosa por el jugo no ayudaba a mejorar mi humor. Me dispuse a alejarme de Malfoy, lo último que necesitaba era pelearme con ese chico. Pero él impidió que me fuera.

¿Qué hizo? Lo típico, comenzar una batalla verbal que a mí me vino muy bien para descargarme.

»― ¿Huyes? ¿Sin ni siquiera disculparte por tu torpeza?―« Eso detuvo mi avance, sé que fruncí el ceño, aun lo recuerdo, esa era una de las muchas reacciones que él provocaba en mí. Otras, como ya dije, era mantener una batalla verbal en que pocas veces había un vencedor. Los dos éramos implacables y tercos, no nos dábamos por vencido. Aun somos así, Draco Malfoy es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo tener una conversación o una batalla verbal en igualdad de condiciones, por no decir interesante.

»―Disculpa por no haberte visto, Malfoy―« Le dije prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra, él tenía razón en algo –le debía una disculpa- al fin y al cabo yo lo había chocado. »―Creo que también me debes una disculpa, arruinaste mi vestido y estoy toda pegajosa por tu culpa―« Oh si, si yo iba a disculparme, él también tendría que hacerlo.

»―Si no me hubieras chocado, nada de eso te habría pasado―« Contestó, algo de razón tenía, pero ver su semblante cambiar de la jocosidad a la contradicción fue una victoria para mí, él había arrugado su entrecejo y la sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Nos habíamos llevado lo suficientemente mal y discutido tanto en todos esos años que conocía su lenguaje no verbal. Por supuesto, sólo era supervivencia, así podía determinar cuándo parar porque se estaba cabreando lo suficiente para perder los estribos o cuándo algo no iba a dar resultados con él. Estoy segura que Draco Malfoy también podía leerme con facilidad, incluso más que yo a él, ya que había muchas veces en que no lograba más que hacerlo sonreír de lado, en aquella mueca que poseía en vez de una sonrisa real. Creo que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo vi sonreír de verdad en los años que pasamos en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esa es otra historia.

»― ¡Soy yo la que está pegoteada!―« Grité, sintiendo el desagradable líquido escurrir aun. Él me miró por unos segundos, luego sacó su varita del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón. No es necesario que te diga que eso me asustó y quise sacar mi propia varita, pero ese rubio inútil fue más rápido y murmuró un hechizo en mi dirección. Creo que quise chillar, pero lo vi rodar los ojos ante mi reacción y eso –de alguna extraña manera- me tranquilizó.

»―Y yo perdí mi jugo, Granger, creo que me debes uno―« Me dijo, guardando su varita, fue entonces cuando noté que ya no me sentía pegajosa. Miré hacia mi pecho, la mancha que había dejado el jugo no estaba y mi vestido lucía tan blanco como en un comienzo. Lo miré con la boca abierta, estoy segura, porque él se carcajeó tan fuerte que algunas personas nos miraron.

»― Más que nuevo, ahora, quiero mi jugo―« No pude creer en un comienzo lo que decía, ni tuve tiempo de asimilarlo ya que él había comenzado a caminar y me insistió para que lo siguiera, asegurando que él ya había cumplido y que tenía mucha sed. Lo seguí ¿qué más podía hacer?, se había comportado sarcástico, seguía siendo un imbécil y -con cada paso que daba- una nueva pulla salía de su boca. Lo seguí, sí, y a cada segundo me encontré devolviéndole las afrentas. Estábamos inmersos en una discusión sin sentido sobre su incapacidad para disculparse.

»― ¡Bien! ¡Confórmate con tener de nuevo tu ropa limpia y de no parecer un animal mojado!« Eso hizo que lo empujara y le gritara algo que sonó como «¡Eres un malcriado que no tiene idea de lo que es ser educado!» Su respuesta fue demasiado desagradable para mencionarla.

¿Qué puedo decir? No nos llevábamos bien, aunque ese día todo cambió. Le compré su jugo y de paso compré uno para mí. Nos quedamos bebiendo en silencio, al parecer el calor era demasiado y sólo queríamos disfrutar de algo refrescante o –al menos- eso quería hacer yo. Estuvimos uno al lado del otro, bebiendo en silencio. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué ninguno siguió su camino en vez de quedarnos a hacernos compañía.

»―Dime, Granger, ¿Qué haces aquí?« Draco Malfoy rompió el silencio que nos había envuelto, fue casi un susurro, pero logré escucharlo perfectamente.

»― Beber, Malfoy, ¿Acaso estás ciego?―« Las malas costumbres tardan en morir y ser amable con él no era algo que siquiera estuviera considerando, así que sólo quedaba el sarcasmo de siempre. Él rodó los ojos, demostrando que mi respuesta no le agradaba. Su reacción me hizo sonreír, eso era más normal entre los dos.

»― Me refiero a que estabas haciendo antes de decidir chocarme, sabelotodo―« Reí, no pude evitarlo, él había comenzado a arrastrar las palabras como solía hacer cuando era más joven. Aunque nunca se le quitó esa costumbre, ahora sólo lo hace cuando está fastidiado o aburrido.

»―Busco un regalo de cumpleaños para Ginny―« Al día de hoy aun no sé por qué le contesté, supongo que estaba demasiado frustrada con el tema para guardármelo. Él enarcó una de sus rubias cejas y me lanzó una mirada que decía algo como «No llevas ningún regalo a cuestas». La obviedad de su mirada hizo que mirara a cualquier otro lado, no quería reconocer que no estaba teniendo éxito con aquello.

»― Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo una inútil?―« La pulla de él me hizo reaccionar, lo encaré, dispuesta a empujarlo e irme de ahí, ¡No podía seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo! Sin embargo, él sonrió de lado y me ganó al hablar. »― Te demostraré que hasta buscado regalos para tus amiguitos soy mejor que tú, Granger―«

Me dejó sin palabras, nunca esperé algo así de él, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy siguió hablando.

»― Ginny ¿Es la comadreja menor cierto?―« En ese momento sólo pude parpadear repetidamente y asentir, no sabía que se traía entre manos aquel mago, pero estaba demasiado curiosa para detenerlo. »― Esa chiquilla es buena Cazadora, a diferencia de la otra Comadreja―« Murmuró Malfoy, iba a decirle que dejara de llamar así a los Weasley, siguió con su monologo.

»― Es buena en el Quidditch, estoy seguro que le gustará una túnica de las Arpías de Holyhead. Problema resuelto, Granger, ahí tienes el regalo perfecto para la chica Weasley― « Yo sólo pude mirarlo sorprendida, no se me había ocurrido regalarle algo sobre Quidditch a Ginny, eso lo hacía con Harry o Ron. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era una muy buena idea.

»―Eso es…―« Comencé a decir, no era capaz de decirle a él que esa idea sí era la solución a mis problemas.

»― Una idea fantástica, como todas mis ideas. Granger, soy mejor que tú en esto―« Egocéntrico hasta el final, Draco Malfoy comenzó a alejarse de mí, mientras yo aún no lograba recuperarme del golpe recibido, no quería subirle aún más el ego. »― Ya he perdido mucho el tiempo contigo, ustedes los Gryffindor's no son capaces de admitir cuando otros son brillantes, al menos recuerda siempre que me debes esta, Granger―« Él me guiñó el ojo y se fue, yo no supe qué pensar de ello y me quedé unos momentos sin saber qué hacer.

Minutos después salí de mi trance y me dirigí a la tienda de Quidditch, dispuesta a comprar una túnica de las Arpías de Holyhead para Ginny. Ya no importaba que la idea fuera de Draco Malfoy, sólo quería que mi amiga tuviera un lindo regalo en su cumpleaños.

¿Qué dijo Ginny? Digamos que chilló lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a toda Inglaterra, lo amó y me agradeció por varios días. Por supuesto, esa túnica no se compara con la original que ella usó años después, sin embargo, sigue conservando mi regalo. La he visto con ella puesta a veces y eso me hace feliz. Algo bueno salió de Malfoy ese día y, a pesar de la guerra, siguió latente en él.

Sabes, mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando en el desayuno del día de mi cumpleaños, una lechuza de la escuela se acercó a mí con un paquete plateado que tenía un moño verde esmeralda. Lo abrí ante los curiosos ojos de mis amigos, preguntándome que significaba aquello. Envuelto en aquel paquete había un libro de cuentos infantiles que los padres del mundo mágico leen a sus hijos, yo no lo conocía y nunca había leído esas historias, eso era normal al haber crecido en el mundo muggle.

Aquel regalo me encantó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, iba a tener acceso a cuentos que nunca había leído ni conocía hasta aquel día. El regalo no traía remitente y los chicos negaban que hubieran sido ellos. Ron me había regalado un pañuelo rojo y Harry un libro de Encantamientos, Ginny había optado por un libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas y Neville me dio un perfume muy delicado. Sin embargo, ninguno sabía nada sobre aquel libro para niños.

Los días siguientes me los pasé leyéndolo, encantada con aquellas historias para niños mágicos. Lo adoré. Cuando terminé el libro y giré la última página, dispuesta a cerrarlo, me di cuenta que había un mensaje en ella.

Con una caligrafía cuidadosa, angular y elegante estaba escrito el siguiente mensaje:

« _Definitivamente debes admitir que soy el mejor eligiendo regalos._

 _Estoy seguro que no sabes que existe este libro y por eso lo elegí, cualquiera puede regalar libros de lo que sea._

 _Yo preferí éste, porque estoy seguro que no has pensado en deleitarte con los cuentos para dormir que tenemos los magos y no sabes lo que te has perdido._

 _Nunca es tarde para remediar eso._

 _Disfrútalo._

 _DM._ »

Imaginaras que me quedé estupefacta, ¡Nunca imaginé que Draco Malfoy supiera el día de mi cumpleaños, menos que fuera capaz de regalarme algo! Reí mucho y volví a deleitarme con esos cuentos. Y, tal como él dijo, lo disfruté. Obviamente no admití que era el mejor eligiendo regalos, mucho menos admití que fuera bueno en ello. Tampoco le dije que me había gustado, ni que lo había releído. Sin embargo, él sabía todo ello. Nos habíamos cruzado más de una vez en los pasillos de Hogwarts, me había visto con el libro la primera vez que lo leí y más adelante sólo nos dedicamos una que otra mirada acompañada de una leve sonrisa cómplice.

No lo entendía, pero definitivamente todo había cambiado. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió después. A pesar de Dumbledore y la guerra. A pesar de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Compartimos ese día de Agosto. Compartimos aquel libro de cuentos. Compartimos un cambio sutil y prácticamente indisoluble. Con Draco Malfoy no volvimos a hablar hasta mucho tiempo después de la guerra, nos habíamos vuelto a ver durante ésta, pero fue después de ella que nos conectamos y creamos algo inimaginable.

Mi querido Scorpius, la historia de tu padre y mía no fue sencilla, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que te acabo de contar fue el comienzo del cambio en nuestra relación, la cual evolucionó a lo que tú conoces. A lo que nosotros somos como familia.

Te amo, pequeño.

.

.

Hermione Granger, se levantó de su asiento al lado de la cama de su hijo, quién la observaba con los mismos ojos grises de su progenitor y con una sonrisa adorable en sus finos labios. La castaña le acarició el rubio cabello al pequeño, instándolo a dormir, al fin y al cabo él sólo tenía 10 años.

Salió de la habitación del niño, no sabiendo si preocuparse de la madurez de su hijo o admirarla.

― Fue una bella historia, Hermione― Le susurró Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba afuera de la habitación del joven Scorpius, apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta por la que ella estaba saliendo.

― Fue la verdad, Draco― Contestó la castaña, sonriendo levemente ante la embriagante presencia del rubio frente a ella. Draco sonrió, jalando del brazo de la castaña y besándola suavemente.

― Tuve que esperar a escuchar a hurtadillas para oírte admitir que soy el mejor eligiendo regalos― Le dijo el hombre, sonriendo socarronamente.

Ella sólo pudo reír, no dispuesta a admitir o negar aquello. Prefiriendo tomar la mano de su marido y llevárselo a la alcoba que compartían.

Feliz de tener aquella familia. Y, sobre todo, disfrutándola.

* * *

 ** _He decidido hacer a Scorpius hijo de Hermione y Draco en este fic, debido a que lo amo jejejeje y a falta de creatividad para un hijo propio de ellos._**

 ** _¿Que les pareció?_**

 ** _La verdad espero ir contando más historias en este fic y ya se habrán dado cuenta que Cuentos para un Malfoy, se refiere a Scorpius. Son cuentos de sus progenitores para él. Basados en la vida de ellos xd_**

 ** _R.E.V.I.E.W~ *-* ?_**


	2. Thestral

**_He estado ultra ocupada con pega y demás, pero aquí estoy con mi segundo promtp: Thestral. Además ha sido un día productivo, nuevo cap de este fic para la Dramione Week y fic nuevo: La Terapeuta, falta uno más que actualizar y me hago la semana xd._**

 ** _En fin, ya saben que no soy JK y que usos sus personajes para mis fines de diversión._**

 ** _Agradezco profundamente a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un rw:_** Zharytha y Parejachyca. _**Capítulo dedicado para ustedes (espero que les guste tanto como el anterior). Agradezco los fav y follow tb ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2:_** Thestral

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la Mansión en la que vivía con su hijo y su esposa. Hermione había tenido que salir apurada, algo en el Ministerio de Magia había salido mal y requería de la atención de la castaña. Draco suspiró, sin su esposa tendría que encargarse él de hablar con Scorpius.

Su querido y dulce hijo tenía 13 años y acababa de volver de Hogwarts para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia. Todo normal hasta ahí, salvo que el pequeño rubio había vuelto silencioso y con unas ojeras que recordaban a Draco su sexto año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, lo cual era lo suficientemente alarmante para que Hermione y él decidieran que debían tener una conversación con el pequeño y saber qué le estaba sucediendo.

Draco volvió a suspirar, él y Hermione habían decidido hablar ese día con su hijo. Sin embargo, la castaña había tenido que ir al Ministerio, dejando a Draco sin saber cuándo volvería y ambos eran conscientes que la situación de Scorpius no podía continuar así. Por lo que sería Draco el encargado de hablar con el pequeño. No sabía cómo lo haría, no era bueno con las palabras, menos si se requerían para llegar a su hijo, Hermione era mejor que él y era quien solía hacerse cargo de situaciones como esa. Él solía ser quien lo distraía para que olvidara sus problemas por un rato, sus padres nunca habían hablado con él como Hermione o hacía con Scorpius, sólo le daban todo lo que quería para mantenerlo contento, por lo que no tenía un ejemplo que seguir en esos momentos. Había sido difícil luchar contra la crianza de sus padres en un intento de ser mejor padre de lo que ellos fueron y aun no sabía si lo estaba logrando, pero definitivamente debía seguir intentándolo.

Entonces su mente se iluminó, llamó a la pequeña Bliss –la elfina que trabajaba dignamente para ellos, tenía un sueldo y todo lo que Hermione proclamaba que los elfos domésticos debían tener-.

―Bliss, ¿Podrías prepararnos el desayuno a Scorpius y a mí?― Preguntó a la pequeña criatura vestida con un vestido celeste y blanco impecables.

― Bliss puede ― Contestó la elfina, realizando una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir hablando ― ¿Quiere el Amo que se lo lleve a algún lugar en especial?

― Sabes que a mi esposa no le gusta que nos llames Amo― Contestó Draco sonriendo levemente, algunas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar, incluso a esos seres ― Te esperaré aquí, quiero llevarlo yo mismo a la habitación de mi hijo.

La elfina asintió una sola vez antes de retirarse con un _pop_ tras ella. El rubio había ganado tiempo para pensar en cómo iniciar la conversación con su hijo sin provocar algún desastre, cómo que Scorpius decidiera pasar de él, cosa que a veces su hijo hacía inconscientemente al estar inmerso en su propio mundo, ya sea leyendo o simplemente pensando en quien sabe qué cosas.

Draco suspiró por tercera vez en aquella mañana luminosa y decidió que no arruinaría el desayuno con charlas incómodas. Bliss no tardó en volver y entregarle una bandeja repleta de comida al mago, quien la hizo levitar con su varita mientras se encaminaba a la habitación del menor de los Malfoy. La pequeña elfina se quedó observándolo, controlando sus ganas de hacer el trabajo que el Amo estaba realizando, al fin y al cabo, ella servía a esa familia a pesar que la señora de la casa decidiera imponerle unas condiciones que ella agradecía con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos. Cuando perdió de vista al Amo fue que desapareció, dispuesta a seguir limpiando la Mansión.

Draco entró en la habitación de su hijo silenciosamente, sabía que el pequeño era un madrugador, pero él solía despertar aún más temprano que Scorpius, por lo que sabía que lo encontraría dormido. Dejó flotando la bandeja y se acercó a despertar al joven, a quien movió suavemente por su brazo.

Scorpius Malfoy abrió sus ojos, desconcertado, para toparse con una mirada similar a la suya frente a él. Arrugó su entrecejo, su padre estaba en su habitación, sonriéndole levemente y diciéndole algo sobre que era hora del desayuno, el menor de los Malfoy's se acomodó en la cabecera de su cama y observó cómo su padre le ponía una bandeja en los pies y lo instaba a comer, mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama, probando bocado al igual que él.

El desayuno se desarrolló envuelto en un extraño silencio, en el que Draco aún se preguntaba cómo hablar con su hijo y Scorpius no sabía cómo tomar la intrusión de su padre en su habitación, trayendo una bandeja llena de apetitosa comida.

― Scorpius, me gustaría que diéramos un paseo por el jardín, te esperaré en el salón principal― Informó el mayor de los hombres, saliendo con la bandeja en sus manos de la habitación del muchacho, el cual estaba atónito, rara vez su padre actuaba de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, más bien, nunca había actuado así. Por lo que, con todas sus alarmas encendidas, Scorpius Malfoy decidió vestirse a toda prisa y alcanzar a su progenitor-quien lo tenía absolutamente intrigado-.

Draco vio aparecer a su hijo y juntos se dirigieron al camino que había en el jardín de la casa y que llevaba a una pérgola en medio de éste. En algún momento de ese trayecto, Draco decidió lanzarse a aquello que lo tenía preocupado, sin precaución alguna, no sabía cómo tratar eso con tacto e intentarlo sólo haría que el asunto quedara sin aclararse.

― Scorp―Lo llamó su padre con ese apodo infantil que no había escuchado por parte de él desde que entrara en Hogwarts― Te hemos notado extraño con tu madre, estamos preocupados y quisiera ofrecerte mi ayuda, aunque sea para escuchar lo que tienes que decir…siempre es bueno que alguien te escuche, hijo.

Su padre lo miraba con cierta intensidad que él no sabía que su progenitor tuviera y supo que resistirse a él no tendría caso, sabía que en última instancia él podría recurrir a la Legeremancia y lo sabría todo. Sabía que no lo haría, pero siempre estaba esa opción desesperada.

― Tu madre fue llamada al Ministerio de urgencia, por eso no está con nosotros, pero ella está tan preocupada como yo. Volviste de Hogwarts con un aura que sólo me recuerda cosas malas y por eso no me gusta ― Draco se había detenido y agachado a estar a la altura de su hijo, había puesto sus manos en los hombros del menor, intentando transmitirle el peso de sus palabras y el de su apoyo. Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior, un hábito que había adquirido de su madre, antes de decidirse a hablar.

― He tenido pesadillas― Reveló, rehuyendo la mirada de su padre, incapaz de confesar aquello sin avergonzarse. Draco esperó, con el corazón en un puño. Sabía lo que era tener pesadillas que te dejaban ojeroso y más pálido de lo que en realidad eres ― Siempre es lo mismo…

El mayor presionó los hombros del otro rubio, intentando demostrarle que no estaba solo, que estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, Scorpius se desentendió de las manos de dedos largos y elegantes de su padre para comenzar a caminar, solía poder hablar con mayor facilidad cuando estaba en movimiento. Draco resistió la punzada de dolor que el gesto de su hijo le causó y lo siguió en silencio.

― Sueño con Therstral, en distintas situaciones ― Draco ahogó un gritito de asombro, no sabía que su hijo pudiera ver a esas criaturas aterradoras ― Las vi el día que regresé a Hogwarts, no sabía que eran, pero me aterrorizaron con su sola presencia, padre, no sé qué tienen pero las detesto…

― Scorp― Susurró el mayor, palideciendo ligeramente, los Therstral también lo habían afectado en su tiempo y jamás había si quiera pensado que su hijo podría ser víctima de esos seres que eran invisibles la mayor parte del tiempo. « _Hasta que se vuelven un recordatorio de la muerte_ » pensó Draco, apretando los dientes.

― Sólo yo podía verlos, ni Albus ni Nathaniel Nott eran conscientes de ellos…creí que estaba loco― La voz del pequeño se debilitó y Draco pensó que nunca lo había visto tan frágil, ni siquiera cuando era un bebé ― En Hogwarts fui a la biblioteca y busqué información de ellos, pero no supe cómo llamarlos y no obtuve ningún resultado hasta tener clases de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, supe su nombre y por qué podía verlas…

La voz de Scorpius se extinguió, al igual que sus pasos y Draco fue muy consciente que él estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Sin saber muy bien cómo consolar a alguien, decidió tomar a su hijo en brazos, como cuando era un pequeño revoltoso y aún jugueteaban libremente por el jardín de la Mansión. Acomodó al muchacho en sus brazos y se dirigió a la pérgola. Scorpius hundió su rostro en el pecho fuerte y seguro de su padre, permitiéndose derramar las lágrimas que había luchado por retener.

― ¡Vi morir a la abuela Narcissa!― Chilló el pequeño, haciendo que su padre se congelara por un momento, antes de continuar su camino, intentando darle contención al menor ― ¡Todos quisieron alejarme, pero me escapé y la vi! Hablé con ella antes de que muriera, me dijo que me amaba y después nada…no respiraba ― El llanto de Scorpius se hizo mayor, no pudiéndose contener más y Draco supo que las pesadillas en realidad eran a causa de la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy ese verano y no por los Therstral en particular. Ellos sólo eran el catalizador.

Draco se sentó en un banco que había en la pérgola del jardín, con Scorpius aún en brazos, le acarició la espalda y el cabello rubio y levemente ondulado, logrando calmar los sollozos del joven.

― Hijo te contaré una historia que espero pueda aliviar un poco lo que los Thestral significan para ti ― El chico de 13 años, miró a su padre, seguro de nunca haber escuchado alguna historia de su parte, su madre solía encargarse de esa parte de la relación de familia que tenían y Scorpius se encontró deseoso de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir Draco Malfoy ― Yo también los puedo ver y puedes apostar algo a que tu madre también, sé el momento exacto que provocó que esas criaturas quedaran al descubierto para mis ojos. Sin embargo, no fue mucho tiempo después de eso cuándo me di cuenta de la existencia de los Thestral y para entonces ya había visto tantas muertes que puedes estar seguro que esos seres se habían convertido un terrible recordatorio de ellas.

» No es un secreto para ti mi participación en la Segunda Guerra Mágica y créeme cuando digo que me arrepiento de ello hasta el día de hoy, créeme que las muertes que presencié me acompañan aún hoy, a pesar de no haber alzado mi varita en contra de la vida de esas personas. Sabes que no soy un asesino ni nunca lo seré, sin embargo, eso no quita que tampoco la alzara para protegerlos. Temía perder mi propia vida o peor, hacer que mis padres pagaran con las suyas mis errores.

La primera muerte que vi fue la del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, yo debía asesinarlo, pero no fui capaz y Snape tuvo que tomar mi lugar. Lo vi caer de la Torre de Astronomía y aún hoy tengo pesadillas con esa noche, aunque admito que son menos que antes. Él era excéntrico y nunca pensé que siquiera se preocupara por mí, su mayor preocupación siempre fue Harry Potter, pero esa noche me vio y me ofreció su ayuda. A veces me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si me la hubiera ofrecido antes o si Snape no lo hubiera asesinado. Sabía que yo nunca podría hacerlo, esa noche lo descubrí.

La guerra terminó, no me apresaron, tampoco a mis padres y debo eso a Potter y tu madre. Siempre le gustaron las causas perdidas y yo era la más difícil de ellas, la vida en el mundo mágico parecía volver a la normalidad a pasos agigantados y antes que fuera consciente de ello un nuevo año escolar estaba a punto de comenzar. Yo no había terminado mis estudios en Hogwarts y madre insistió en que debía hacerlo, que era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

Nunca lo creí así, pero por complacerla era capaz de volver al matadero. Abordé el tren y me encerré en un compartimento, hechizándolo para no tener compañía indeseada o, más bien, para evitar convertirme en compañía no deseada. En aquel entonces hubiera detestado ver el rechazo que causaba en el resto. Fue un viaje tranquilo. Al llegar a destino, esperé le tiempo que creí suficiente para no toparme con nadie.

Llegué a los carruajes que nos llevarían a Hogwarts por tierra, mientras los de primer año iban en bote, sorprendiéndome de ver a esas criaturas tirar de ellos, no recordaba el nombre « _Thestral_ » sin embargo podía recordar que habían seres invisibles que sólo aparecían después de que la muerte llegara a los ojos del observador. Cuando leí aquello no había entendido a que se refería esa frase, pensaba que definía a aquellos en un lecho de muerte, sin embargo, ese día me di cuenta que se trataban de los observadores de muertes. Theodore Nott me lo había comentado hace mucho, pero no le había prestado mucha atención.

Él había dicho que detestaba a esos animales, los encontraba grotescos y desagradables y yo estuve dispuesto a encontrarle razón aquella vez.

Noté que varias personas se desconcertaban con la presencia de esos seres y tuve la certeza que la guerra había dejado a más damnificados de los que quería ver. Subí a uno de los carruajes, dispuesto a sellarlo para que nadie me interrumpiera, pero no logré pronunciar ningún hechizo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Dos Hufflepuff asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta abierta y me miraron con sorpresa, luego sus rostros adquirieron una mueca de desprecio. Azotaron la puerta al cerrarla y los oí gritar al resto de los alumnos que no entraran en ese carruaje, que había una escoria adentro. Admito que esas palabras me afectaron un poco, sin embargo, el alivio de que nadie volvería a querer entrar en el carruaje que ocupaba fue mayor. Esos dos me habían hecho un favor, no tendría que soportar más miradas de aquellas por el momento, no hasta que llegáramos al Castillo.

Sin embargo, el universo conspiró en mi contra y la puerta volvió a ser abierta. La cabeza de Hermione Granger y la Comad- Ginny Weasley asomaron al interior.

»― Ah, así que tú eres la escoria― Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo con suficiencia ― No hay nada de qué preocuparse Hermione, vamos con Luna―«

La menor de los Weasley me miró, burlona, antes de desaparecer, Granger sólo me lanzó una mirada contemplativa que no supe descifrar. Desapareció sin decir nada y yo creí –ilusamente, debo agregar- que podría estar solo al fin.

Granger no tardó en arruinar mis planes, como solía hacer. Abrió la puerta y entró al carruaje con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, yo la miré con una ceja alzada. Eso se estaba poniendo un poco bizarro.

»―El carruaje donde iba a irme se llenó y no tengo ánimos para buscar otro, sabía que este estaba casi vacío―« Ella se encogió de hombros y procedió a sacar un libro de su bolso, dispuesta a ignorarme. La observé atónito, pero decidí que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo e ignorarla.

Fue un viaje silencioso, me perdí en mis pensamientos y ella no levantó la vista de su libro. Era un acuerdo tácito para dejarnos en paz y estaba resultando bien. Llegamos a destino y descendí sin ánimos de actuar como un caballero, además, no nos soportábamos y no pensaba engañarnos.

Pensaba caminar al interior del Castillo antes de que alguien me notara, pero esas criaturas huesudas captaron toda mi atención, aun no sabía que eran y la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo. Fui consciente del momento en que Granger descendió del carruaje y sin pensar, le hablé.

»― ¿Cómo se llaman?―« Le pregunté, sin mirarla, sabía que ella también podía verlas. Estaba seguro de ello, aunque no tenía idea quién le había dado la capacidad de verlas. Me refiero a quien había visto morir. Sé que siguió mi mirada, porque se detuvo a mi lado.

»― Thestral― Contestó, sin inmutarse― Sólo pueden ser visto por aquellos que han apreciado la muerte y la han entendido o asimilado―«

Ella siempre sería una enciclopedia andante y no me sorprendió su conocimiento. Me quedé embobado viendo esas criaturas, sin ser consciente de que ella seguía a mi lado.

»―Son horribles―« Susurré, dispuesto a alejarme.

»― Representan algo trágico, es una pena que la mayoría los encuentren horribles y piensen que son un augurio de desgracia―« La miré, centrándome en sus rasgos perfilados, Hermione aún observaba a esas criaturas hibridas. Lucía tan concentrada que me perdí un momento en su rostro de perfil. Hasta que sus ojos me atravesaron, no soportaba sus ojos, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Comencé a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás.

»―Si representan la muerte, no me extraña que sean considerados de esa forma―« Le dije, no sintiendo lastima por aquellos seres.

»― Si fuera por eso tu podrías representar la muerte mejor que ellos―« Su respuesta airada me hizo voltear a observarla atónito, mi mandíbula se había desencajado y mis ojos agrandado. Ella me miró y enrojeció, intentó disculparse, pero sus intentos sólo fueron un balbuceo indescifrable.

»―Ahórratelo, Granger, has querido decir cada palabra y no consentiré que trates de excusarte. Sé lo que soy, pero la muerte no es algo que acarree, nunca he asesinado a nadie ni lo haré…soy muchas cosas pero no un asesino ― Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, pero luché contra él, volviendo a arremeter ― Vi más muertes de las que quisiera haber visto y créeme cuando te digo que borraría cada una de ellas si pudiera. No soy bueno, lo tengo claro, pero jamás seré lo que insinúas ―«

Ella se mordió el labio, tal cual tú haces cuando estas nervioso, estresado o con algún problema que resolver. Es un rasgo muy adorable si me lo preguntas, me alegra verlo en ti, aunque odio que sea causado por cosas desagradables diferentes a la tarea escolar.

Volviendo a la historia, ella parecía no tener nada que agregar por lo que me alejé. Dispuesto a soportar a los alumnos de Hogwarts y sus pullas en lugar de a Granger y su silencio. Sin embargo, las manos cálidas de ella agarraron mi brazo, sólo una camisa de manga larga cubría mi torso y su calor la traspasó hasta llegar a mi piel. Fue extraño sentir su calor y más extraño el alivio que produjo en mí. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan cálido, el frío había pasado a ser una constante desde la guerra.

»―Lo siento― Escuché que decía, me giré levemente para poder observarla, no deseando que ella se alejara y fue un alivio cuando aflojó un poco su agarre pero no me soltó ― Hablé sin pensar ―«

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír levemente.

»― No todos los días Hermione Granger se disculpa con uno y admite no haber pensado. Dime Granger ¿Suelo hacerte actuar impulsivamente?―«No sé por qué le dije eso, ni qué pretendía, pero tenía claro que sonaba como una especie de coqueteo. No me arrepiento, fue notable verla sonrojar. Lo malo es que decidió soltarme y tomar distancia.

»―Eres capaz de sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas, Malfoy―« Contestó, frunciendo el ceño, queriendo lucir intimidadora. Tal vez esa mirada intensa le sirviera con sus amigos, pero yo conocía males peores que esa mirada y, la verdad era que me pareció tierna, era como una cría intentando lucir enfurruñada. Aunque su cabello indomable y sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa arruinaban el efecto para convertirlo en ternura. Reí sin poder contenerme, Granger siempre me había ofrecido batallas verbales imposibles de rechazar.

»―¿Eso es un sí?―« Le dije y le guiñé un ojo antes de voltearme y retomar mi camino. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero ella me había puesto de buen humor después de hacerme sentir como basura. Esa mujer era un imán de problemas y no sabía mantenerse alejados de ellos, lo supe cuando volvió a tomar mi brazo para detenerme. La miré, preguntándome cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se volviera a alejar. La respuesta llegó inmediatamente, ella sólo me sostuvo por cinco segundos, antes de soltarme y hablar.

»―Eres insoportable, es cierto, pero no eres un asesino…lo sé…lamento haberlo insinuado―«

»― No tienes por qué seguir, ya te lo dije, vi muchas muertes y no fui capaz de levantar mi varita para detenerlo, ni siquiera pude salvar a Crabbe―« Un impulso me llevó a guardar mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no estaba seguro de poder controlar el temblor que sabía que se apoderarían de ellas. Hablar de ese tema era un detonante para mi estrés y el temblor de mis manos era la forma que mi cuerpo tenía para soportarlo. Odio eso, pero nunca he sido capaz de controlarlo a cabalidad y en esa época era más intenso que otras veces. Ella volvió a morder su labio inferior y me pregunté, aún me lo pregunto, si podía ser que ella no supiera los estragos que ese gesto podía provocar en el resto. Ya te lo dije, Scorp, es adorable y sentir aquello por Hermione en esa época era –por lo bajo- incorrecto.

»― Dijiste que si pudieras las borrarías― Sus palabras hicieron que me tensara, pero no dije nada, deseaba saber hacia dónde quería llegar ― No puedes hacer eso, sin embargo, puedes vivir por ellos y mejorar, demostrarles que eres mejor de lo que solías ser y que lo haces por ellos y por ti. Sería una buena forma de honrar sus muertes, vivir plena y correctamente, buscar una forma de ayudar al resto cómo nunca pudiste ayudarlos a ellos ― «Sus palabras me dejaron atónito y lo consideré por un momento, hasta que volví a fijarme en los Thestral.

»―No es lo que ellos me recuerdan―« Le dije, apuntando a aquellos animales híbridos. Ella se giró para apreciarlos y, cosa extraña, se giró con una sonrisa en los labios.

»― Entonces que te recuerden sus muertes de una forma distinta. Que sean el recordatorio de que aún sigues vivo y que debes luchar por encontrarle un sentido y un propósito a tu vida, como lo has hecho con la muerte. Porque si no entendieras la muerte no podrías verlos―« Estaba seguro que no era mi gran concepto y entendimiento de la muerte lo que hacía que los viera, sino el haber comprendido por qué cada uno de quienes me atormentaban habían tenido que morir. No era un concepto elevado, simplemente se trataba de sobrevivencia. Sin embargo, ella me estaba engatusando con sus palabras, era mejor que cualquier Slytherin y eso había captado mi atención, sobre todo, porque era sincera y no decía aquello de forma vacía, sólo para conseguir algo, como la mayoría de nosotros – los Slytherin-.

»―No sé cómo hacerlo―« Le confesé en un momento de debilidad, no sabiendo cómo redimirme, a pesar de considerar hacerlo e, incluso, desear hacerlo.

»―Puedo ayudarte, si quieres― Me dijo en un susurro tímido y yo la miré, esperando a que continuara. Cosa que hizo con más firmeza ― Podríamos comenzar siendo tolerantes con el otro, incluso, amables. Podríamos saludarnos en los pasillos, no digo que seamos amigos ni mucho menos, pero podríamos compartir mesa en la biblioteca. Ya sabes, sin hablarnos, pero teniendo cierta compañía…quien sabe, tal vez logremos algo― «

Ella sonrió, yo estaba pasmado, incapaz de entender su amabilidad. Menos comprendía que me estuviera ofreciendo algo así a mí, quien la despreció todos esos años. Pero no fui capaz de rechazarla, asentí una vez a su propuesta, sabiendo perfectamente que ella entendería y me alejé sin volver a sentir sus cálidas manos en mi brazo. Casi lo agradecí, mis emociones eran inestables y no necesitaba más por ese día. Sí, casi lo agradecí.

Ese año en Hogwarts no nos convirtió en amigos, pero nos acercó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Nos saludábamos cordialmente y llegamos a compartir la mesa en la biblioteca más tiempo de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado. Al comienzo no hablábamos y nos sumergíamos en un silencio incómodo, con las semanas el silencio se hizo grato, hasta el punto de añorar la compañía de Hermione. Con los meses terminamos cruzando un par de palabras, hasta que un día nos enfrascamos en una discusión de alguna materia y tomamos la costumbre de discutir nuestras tareas, mejorando la del otro con nuestros comentarios. Ese año en Hogwarts fue muy difícil, pero esos momentos lo hicieron soportable.

Puedo decirte que un día llegué hasta a sostener las manos de ella entre las mías, la encontré en nuestro rincón habitual sollozando y no pude resistirme, tomé sus manos intentando infundirle algo que no sabía siquiera que quería darle. La consolé y le di mi apoyo silencioso. Jamás supe que la hizo llorar, pero sus manos provocaban un hormigueo extraño en las mías. No la solté hasta que el toque de queda se impuso. Debíamos volver a nuestros dormitorios antes que nos amonestaran y al despedirnos en el umbral de la biblioteca ella hizo otra cosa inaudita -además de soportar mi presencia- me besó en la mejilla. Me quedé petrificado y no fu capaz de reaccionar hasta que la vi doblar en la esquina opuesta a la que debía dirigirme, mi mano viajó instantáneamente al lugar donde sus labios se habían posado. Cosquilleaba y era grato. Ella me robó una sonrisa, la primera real que yo recordaba que mi boca hubiera formado después de la guerra.

Llegué a la Sala Común de Slytherin aun sonriendo como un bobo y me gané la mirada de sospecha de todos los presentes, aunque los ignoré a todos y me fui a dormir. Tal vez esa noche no tuviera pesadillas.

Y sabes, no las tuve, dormí como hace tiempo que no hacía y fue agradable.

Hogwarts terminó para mí y recuerdo estar parado en frente de los Thestral, intentado memorizar sus rasgos característicos, intentando hacerlos el estandarte de mi cruzada personal. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Granger me había dicho, pero para eso debía alejarme del prejuicio de Londres. Estaba decidido a irme del país y volver como alguien digno de aquellos a los que había visto morir.

Granger se puso a mi lado, ni siquiera tuve que verla para saber que era ella. Su aroma característico la había delatado antes, ella siempre había olido a cerezas y jazmín, aún sigue haciéndolo. Ella no sospechaba que se había convertido en mi aroma favorito.

»―Son hermosos, a su manera particular―« Le comenté, acariciando el hombro de la criatura con el dorso de mi mano. Me alejé rápido, no quería arriesgarme a una lesión producida por un Thestral a pesar que el animal había aceptado bien mi caricia. Hermione tomó mi brazo, al parecer se le había vuelto una costumbre, siempre llamaba mi atención de esa forma suave. La miré y me sonrió.

Sus amigas la llamaron y ella se alejó volteando para despedirse con la mano alzada, la imité y me dispuse a entrar al carruaje del que Theodore me estaba haciendo señas.

Me fui de Inglaterra por cuatro años y volví con la cabeza en alto, dispuesto a abrir una clínica de medimagia para atender a aquellos que no pudieran pagar un cupo en San Mungo.

Fue difícil al comienzo, ¿Quién querría atenderse con un ex Mortífago? Sin embargo, Hermione era la encargada de darle el visto bueno al lugar por parte del Ministerio y ella me ayudó a hacer que la gente confiara y se atendiera conmigo. Sin ella, nunca me hubiera convertido en lo que soy ahora.

Y créeme hijo que siento que he honrado a aquellos que vi morir. Al menos, el retrato de Dumbledore así me lo ha asegurado, también en de Snape.

Es por eso que creo que los Thestral no son criaturas para temer, considera que una vez los cuidas y llegas a ellos pueden ser muy diligentes. Sé que ver morir a tu abuela no debió haber sido fácil, pero debes ser consciente que ella vivió una vida plena y lo hizo de la forma en que quiso y consideró mejor. Al igual que yo y al igual que espero que tú lo hagas, Scorp. Ella te amaba y tú a ella, la perdida necesita su duelo, pero no deseo que sea a costa de pesadillas o a sentimientos que te estén demacrando.

.

.

El abrazo de Draco se hizo más fuerte alrededor de su hijo, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo su relato. Scorpius estaba sorprendido, su mente aun procesaba la historia de su padre, nunca lo había visto tan abierto como en ese momento, se apretó contra el pecho de su progenitor, siendo arrullado por los latidos suaves y relajantes del corazón de Draco.

― Me gustaría honrar a la abuela viviendo plenamente― Susurró el menor y Draco lo alejó un poco de su pecho para verle el rostro. Era todo un acontecimiento tener a su hijo en su regazo y no quería dejarlo ir aún.

― Con una sonrisa, Scorp, nunca olvides sonreír. Tienes una sonrisa muy bella y adorable para dejarla olvidada ― Los dedos delgados del rubio padre estiraron las comisuras de los labios del menor, instándolo a sonreír. Scorpius complació a su padre y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

― Gracias papá― Susurró el muchacho, aun fundido en los brazos del mayor, quien le acarició los cabellos con mimo.

― Estoy para ti, en todo lo que me necesites o, incluso, cuando no creas necesitarme― Dijo, antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo. Pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado ser cercano con él.

.

.

Hermione llegó pasado la media noche a la Mansión que era su hogar, estaba preocupada, no sabía si Draco habría logrado hablar con Scorpius y averiguar qué lo tenía tan mal. Por eso, lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Mansión fue dirigirse a la habitación del muchacho. Abrió con sigilo la puerta de la alcoba y encontró una escena que para ella era poco familiar.

Scorpius dormía plácidamente en su cama, al igual que Draco, quien se había quedado dormido en un mullido sillón con un libro de cuentos infantiles en el regazo. Ella conocía ese libro, él se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños, cuando aún se llevaban mal y seguía en Hogwarts.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí y mucho menos con pinta de haberle estado contando un cuento para dormir a Scorpius. Sin embargo, lo dejó estar, pensando en que ambos lucían apacibles y adorables.

Hermione acarició la mejilla de su hijo y despertó suavemente a su marido, conduciendo al adormilado hombre a la habitación que compartían. Segura de que Scorpius ya debería haber resuelto el problema que lo tenía tan mal, segura de que Draco lo había ayudado. Su curiosidad moría por saber todo, sin embargo, se contentó con darle un beso lento y apasionado a su hombre antes de caer en manos de Morfeo.

Ya habría tiempo para saber, lo importante era que Scorpius ya no lucía como si tuviera pesadillas. Sí, seguía con ojeras, pero la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras dormían era prueba suficiente de ello. Draco era un fantástico padre y ella lo admiraba por siempre poder llegar a su hijo, a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo realmente y eso, la hacía feliz. Saber que Scorpius estaba bien era un regalo maravilloso.

Estaban a salvo. Todos ellos.

* * *

 _ **No sean flojos ¿quieren? y dejenme sus opiniones en un bello review, se acepta de todo. claro que los insultos los devuelvo x)**_

 _ **R.E.V.I.E.W?**_

 _ **Hagan felices a esta humilde servidora y serán recompensados con más dramione jijiji**_


	3. Crucio

**_Sé que hace mucho no publico, pero estoy tan contenta con este cap...con el resultado que espero haya valido la espera._**

 ** _hoy quiero agradecer a Doris por ayudarme en su momento con algo relacionado con este fic, muchas gracias y espero que lo puedas leer._**

 ** _Capitulo dedicado para ti, Doris ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer C:_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: Crucio_**

Scorpius había vuelto de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano hace dos días e insistía en ir a visitar a su abuelo paterno. Hermione suspiró, derrotada, no podía negarle a su hijo ver a su abuelo y Draco había sido llamado de urgencia a la clínica. Tendría que llevar ella a Scorpius.

― ¿Estás listo? ― preguntó la castaña al pequeño, quien descendía por la escalera principal.

― Sí, madre ― contestó el rubio, sonriéndole a Hermione de una forma que la cautivó totalmente ―. ¡Vamos! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

La haló del brazo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. El entusiasmo de su hijo era capaz de hacerla olvidar sus motivos para no querer pisar la ancestral Mansión Malfoy. Viajaron por Red Flu hacia el hogar de la infancia de Draco, el pequeño Scorpius amaba visitar a sus abuelos y desde la muerte de su abuela Cissy sentía un deber ir a ver a Lucius.

Los padres de Draco amaban a su nieto con locura ― a pesar de ser mestizo ― y Lucius añoraba al pequeño más que a su propio hijo. Scorpius había sido un viento fresco, una luz en el camino y su redención. A pesar de haberse opuesto a la relación de su hijo con una sangre sucia, el nacimiento de Scorpius había cambiado todo y Lucius Malfoy había dejado de lado sus prejuicios por él. Tras la muerte de Narcissa, el miembro más joven de la familia Malfoy había sacado a Lucius de la oscuridad donde estaba cayendo, mostrándole que aún debía vivir por él.

Lucius esperaba con ansias la visita de su único nieto y cuando el joven Scorpius salió de la chimenea del hall de la Mansión, no pudo evitar envolverlo en sus brazos. Él nunca había sido cariñoso ni de abrazos, pero su nieto le había enseñado a serlo ― algo que sorprendía a su hijo de una forma que lo avergonzaba ― se arrepentía de no haber sido así con Draco.

La chimenea volvió a encenderse y por ella emergió Hermione, quien asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Lucius la imitó para después centrarse en el pequeño rubio, Hermione observó la imagen ante ella y le dio crédito a su suegro. Él había cambiado por Scorpius.

― ¡Hogwarts fue interesante! ― exclamó el hijo de Hermione, haciendo aspavientos para darse a entender ―. Aprendí mucho y debo contarte tanto, abuelo. ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos afuera!

Lucius alzó una ceja ante el arranque de energía del rubio y sólo pudo seguirlo al jardín ― lugar donde solían conversar horas sin parar―. Hermione los vio alejarse y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que sintió. Odiaba visitar esa Mansión.

Generalmente, Draco llevaba a Scorpius a visitar a sus padres. Era un acuerdo que rara vez había roto y Hermione odiaba que hoy se hubiera quebrado. ¡No quería estar ahí! Todo le recordaba a aquella primera vez que pisó la Mansión. Todo le recordaba a Bellatrix torturándola.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose embargar por el miedo que sintió en esa ocasión. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente y su cuerpo siguió los tiritones de sus manos. La cicatriz de su brazo le comenzó a arder y ella fue consciente que era una reacción psicológica, sin embargo, no pudo evitar rascar aquel lugar por sobre la ropa.

Su hijo no sabía la historia de sus padres, no toda al menos. Conocía las diferencias que tuvieron sobre sus crianzas, el estatus de sangre y la participación de cada uno en la guerra. Todo estaba muy bien documentado en el Mundo Mágico como para intentar ocultárselo, sin embargo, jamás le habían hablado de lo sucedido en aquella Mansión ni las razones de Hermione para evitar a toda costa asistir a ese lugar.

Un sudor frío se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a caminar y vislumbró la puerta que daba hacía el salón principal ―aquel en el que la habían torturado― podía sentir el ataque de pánico ganar terreno. Su respiración se volvió errática y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Odiaba ese lugar.

Se forzó a caminar lejos, dirigiéndose al jardín ―uno de los pocos lugares que no le causaban esa reacción en la Mansión―, sin embargo, su mente se vio transportada al día de su tortura y con un jadeo cayó al suelo. El recuerdo del primer _Crucio_ que Bellatrix le lanzó arremetió en su mente y Hermione perdió el control. Su vista se nubló hasta no poder ver lo que tenía delante de ella; la voz iracunda de Bellatrix llenó sus oídos y la castaña no pudo ver la diferencia entre el presente y su pasado. Sólo sabía que se encontraba en el lugar donde había sido torturada y marcada como al ganado.

Su respiración se volvió errática y por su garganta ascendió la bilis, llenando su boca con su sabor amargo. Contuvo la arcada como mejor pudo, pero no dejaban de llegar y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban con cada segundo, a pesar que apenas había probado bocado al desayuno. Hermione se concentró en regularizar su respiración, inspirando profundamente ―hasta llenar sus pulmones― y espirando con lentitud, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las náuseas que la atenazaban.

La bilis no dejaba de ascender, sin embargo, Hermione pudo controlar la debilidad de su cuerpo. Tragó aquel líquido amargo, esforzándose por recuperar el control. Su respiración se normalizó y sus ojos nublados dieron paso a la visión de un gran ventanal abierto de par en par ―el cuál daba acceso a una amplia terraza―, provocando alivio en la mujer. Volvía a ver.

En el preciso momento en que apoyaba sus manos en el suelo de mármol para levantarse más fácilmente, Lucius apareció en el umbral del ventanal y la visión de aquel hombre la hizo temblar imperceptiblemente, al igual que la primera vez que pisó aquella Mansión. Sus ojos se empañaron y una imagen clara de Bellatrix Lestrange enfurecida se abrió paso por su mente inestable.

Las arcadas volvieron junto al recuerdo del primer _crucio_ de aquella mujer. Hermione podría haber jurado volver a sentir el mismo dolor de aquella vez. Sus huesos parecían estar derritiéndose en su cuerpo y un grito ahogado abandonó sus labios cuando su mente revivió el desgarro de su piel al ser atravesada por mil agujas invisibles.

Hermione acababa de ser transportada a ese día en que fue torturada en la Mansión de su marido y no era capaz de volver a la realidad.

.

.

― Mamá se está tardando bastante ― comentó Scorpius a su abuelo, quien lo miró pensativo. Su nuera no acababa de agradarle y sabía que era un sentimiento mutuo. Sin embargo, su nieto era su adoración y por él haría cualquier cosa ―. ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla? Hoy se veía extraña, apenas desayunó.

― Tu madre es una mujer capaz, Scorpius― respondió el mayor, no tan seguro como pretendía, él también notó la palidez inusual en la bruja y, a pesar que no solía preocuparse por ella, ver la carita inquieta de su nieto no le agradó, por lo que tomó una decisión―. Sin embargo, iré a verla para que salgamos de dudas.

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente y le agradeció a su abuelo, prometiéndole que después le contaría sobre el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo. Lucius sonrió de medio lado, incapaz de negar el parecido del menor con su madre, ambos eran unos comelibros y, aunque, Draco también lo era, Lucius sabía perfectamente que la pasión que su nieto ostentaba por el conocimiento se debía más a su madre que a su padre. Draco siempre había preferido volar a leer, a pesar que ambas actividades eran de su agrado.

Lucius se dirigió al ventanal que conectaba la terraza y el interior de la Mansión, quedándose paralizado cuando vio a Hermione en el suelo esforzándose por respirar con normalidad. Ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un paso al interior antes de que su nuera gritara desgarradoramente. Lucius sintió su piel erizarse, sólo la había escuchado gritar así una vez en su vida y el recuerdo aún no había sido superado por ella y no la culpaba. Él sabía de primera mano lo cruel que era Bellatrix.

― ¡Mamá! ― gritó Scorpius, pasando como un vendaval junto a su abuelo, dirigiéndose a su progenitora sin pensarlo ―. ¡Mamá!

Los gritos del pequeño sacaron de su trance a Lucius quien, desconcertado, corrió junto a la castaña, la cual también parecía comenzar a calmarse. El menor de los Malfoy se arrodilló junto a la ex Gryffindor, sujetándola por un brazo y la espalda. Hermione alzó su mirada hacia su hijo y la ternura se apoderó de ella.

― Estoy bien, amor, no fue nada― dijo, con apenas un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, sentía el sudor pegar su ropa a su cuerpo.

― No lo parece, Hermione― comentó Lucius, quien se encontraba frente a ambos ―. Deberías descansar en una de las habitaciones.

Hermione permitió que su hijo la ayudara a levantarse y, con esfuerzo, clavó sus ojos color café en los grises de su suegro. Ojos de un gris más claro y frio que los de Draco, ojos más pequeños que los de su querido Scorpius. « _Los ojos de un asesino_ » no pudo evitar pensar la castaña, añorando otros ojos, siendo consciente de las diferencias entre los hombres Malfoy.

― Le aseguro, suegro, que no es necesario. ―Su voz sonó autoritaria y parca, provocando una mueca de desprecio en la boca del mayor, sin embargo, nadie pudo replicar, porque las arcadas volvieron con más fuerza que antes y la castaña no supo cómo fue capaz de soltarse del agarre de su hijo y correr al baño más cercano. Dejando a los dos hombres congelados ante la escena.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ― Fue capaz de articular el pequeño, recibiendo un leve encogimiento de hombros por parte del mayor.

― Tal vez se sienta mal de antes― murmuró Lucius, completamente desconcertado e intrigado.

― Abuelo ― comenzó el rubio―. ¿Por qué mamá odia venir a la mansión?

Ahora sí que Lucius Malfoy había sido agarrado desprevenido y no pudo más que mirar con desconcierto al pequeño, incapaz de responder adecuadamente a la pregunta formulada. Lucius sabía que su nieto conocía la historia familiar ― ambas historias―, sin embargo, los detalles más escabrosos habían sido omitidos a un niño de tan corta edad. Todos eran conscientes que no podían ocultarle la verdad, haberlo hecho podría haber provocado que la vida del pequeño sufriera la crueldad de otros chicos, por lo que la verdad había sido revelada, pero nadie le había contado la tortura de su madre a manos de la otra parte de su familia. Aquello era insano. Hasta para Lucius el que aquella muchacha y su hijo se hubieran enamorado y terminado casando era muestra de una enfermedad mental por parte de la chiquilla. Era, simplemente, incomprensible y sabía que muchos pensaban igual.

Sabía que ambos habían luchado contra la corriente por defender su amor y demostrar que no era producto de algún filtro amoroso por parte de Draco. Era consciente que no tuvieron hijos hasta que el mundo mágico aceptó ― a regañadientes― aquella relación insensata. Todo para no hacer sufrir a su descendencia.

Lucius arrugó su boca, por muy cruel que pudiera llegar a ser, amaba a su hijo y amaba a su nieto. No era capaz de contar la verdad al pequeño, él era inocente y no merecía más golpes en su corta vida. Suficiente con la muerte de Cissy.

Scorpius observó de reojo al hombre junto a él, seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta a esa duda que siempre había rondado en su mente. O, al menos, desde que fue consciente de la actitud de su madre hacia la Mansión ancestral.

― Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, nadie mejor que ella para hablar de sí misma. ― Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos ante la respuesta de su abuelo, no se imaginaba que le diría siquiera algo. El pequeño rubio atinó a asentir, antes de volver su vista al frente, esperando el regreso de su progenitora.

.

.

Las náuseas desaparecieron después de vomitar lo poco y nada que había desayunado. Hermione se incorporó, se lavó la cara con agua fría y se miró al espejo, notando una palidez inusual en ella. Lo mejor sería que volviera a su casa, dejaría a Scorpius con su abuelo ― no quería arruinar la diversión del pequeño― y le pediría a Draco que lo fuera a buscar cuando volviera a casa.

Si, era un buen plan.

.

.

Scorpius se arrojó a los brazos de la castaña apenas la vio aparecer por un recoveco. Hermione lo abrazó, feliz, amaba a su hijo con su vida y el pequeño le traía la paz que había perdido al pisar aquella Mansión.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿quieres que volvamos a casa? ― preguntó el rubio, haciendo que la castaña le revolviera el pelo con cariño, su pequeño lograba enternecerla con su preocupación. Sin embargo, era parte de su trabajo evitar que él se preocupara por ella.

― Estoy mejor ― confirmó la castaña―. Pero volveré a casa, no quiero distraerte, de seguro solo es un resfrío, quiero que disfrutes de tu día con tu abuelo.

Le acarició su rostro añiñado con sus manos delgadas y el pequeño se relajó ante la muestra de afecto. Su madre siempre tenía la capacidad de calmarlo con tan sólo unas caricias.

― Pero…― El rubio iba a reclamar, sin mucha convicción, pero su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.

― No discutas, no cambiaré de opinión. ― Le dijo sonriendo―. De seguro Draco vendrá a buscarlo más tarde.

Aquello iba dedicado a Lucius, quien asintió, incapaz de entrometerse entre una madre y su hijo. No después de saber lo fieras que podían llegar a ser. Hermione soltó a Scorpius quien aún no se veía convencido, le sonrió y se alejó a la Red Flu, insegura de dejarlo, pero sabiendo que aquel hombre lo cuidaría con su vida.

Las llamas tragaron a la castaña y Lucius se acercó al pequeño rubio, colocó una mano en su hombro y le animó a contarle todo sobre Hogwarts. El pequeño de los Malfoy sonrió y procedió a marear a su abuelo con sus aventuras.

.

.

Hermione decidió acostarse, cosa que no solía hacer a pesar de estar enferma, pero su mente se encontraba débil y creía que el sueño la ayudaría a olvidar todo por un momento. Se acostó con la ropa puesta y se durmió más rápido de lo que habría imaginado.

Las horas pasaron sin pena ni gloria y, cuando la castaña comenzó a desperezarse, sus ojos se toparon con un par de brillantes ojos grises que la observaban curiosos. Eran de un gris que le recordaban a la plata fundida y Hermione podría haber identificado al dueño de aquellos ojos sin necesidad de tener su rostro frente a ella. Draco acarició su cabello, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña y la castaña no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante la dulzura de esa caricia.

― No esperaba encontrarte en casa, menos en cama ― susurró el rubio, como si no quisiera importunarla, pero a Hermione le bastó volver a ver sus ojos para saber que la preocupación lo embargaba.

― No me sentía bien y decidí volver antes ― susurró, cerrando los ojos ante la caricia del rubio―, pero ya estoy bien.

Draco la observó y frunció el ceño sin estar seguro de creer en su palabra. Hermione era experta en trabajar cuando estaba resfriada y que durmiera para sentirse mejor solo le indicaba lo mal que realmente se encontraba.

―Hermione…― comenzó el rubio, siendo interrumpido por su esposa.

― Scorpius se quedó con su abuelo, hay que ir a buscarlo ― informó, intentando evitar un interrogatorio por parte de Draco.

― Granger, no interrumpas, sabes que puedes contarme todo― él sólo la llamaba por su apellido de soltera cuando estaba ofuscado y, bueno, su ceño fruncido era una muestra de aquello, junto al musculo que le palpitaba en su mandíbula―. ¿Qué sucedió realmente? ¿Mi padre te hizo algo?

― ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, nos toleramos bien y ama a Scorpius, tu padre es incapaz de dañarme. ― Hermione se incorporó, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, alterada porque Draco pudiera pensar así.

― Lo sé, tan solo quería estar seguro… entonces, ¿Qué sucede? ― volvió a intentar el rubio, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose al lado de la castaña, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros bronceados.

Hermione sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco si le contaba la verdad por lo que intentó atrasarlo lo más que pudo.

― Me sentí mareada, llegué a vomitar, creo que comí algo que me hizo mal. ―Le dijo, sonriéndole levemente. ― pero ya me recuperé y me siento bien.

Ensanchó la sonrisa, volteando bien el rostro para observar al rubio, quien la miró de forma penetrante ―intentando ver la verdad a través de sus palabras―. La castaña sabía que si él seguía así terminaría confesándolo todo, por lo que volteó su cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un tirón en su camisa.

El beso lo pilló desprevenido, por lo que no atinó a contestar como se debía. El rubio observó los ojos cerrados de su esposa y el parpadeo de sus ojos demostró su sorpresa ante ese ataque por parte de ella. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña aumentó el ritmo y la pasión del contacto, él simplemente dejó de pensar.

Agarró el pequeño rostro de ella entre sus manos de largos dedos y cerró los ojos, sabiendo ―nuevamente― que esa mujer era su perdición. Atacó sus labios con brío, mordiéndolos en castigo por distraerlo de lo que realmente quería saber, sin embargo, nunca podría negarle nada a ella. Ni siquiera el querer pausar sus preguntas de forma tan sucia.

Hermione olvidó que el objetivo de ese beso era distraer a Draco y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Guió al rubio hacia delante de ella, sin cortar el beso y terminó tumbándolo en la cama. La cabeza de Draco quedó a los pies de la cama, cosa que no le importó al sentir a la castaña sobre él, sólo deseaba seguir adelante.

La boca de ella abandonó la del rubio para deleitarse con el blanco cuello de él. Draco la dejó hacer mientras se concentraba en el placer que ella le estaba regalando, la castaña luchó con los botones de la camisa de él, repartiendo besos húmedos en su piel en el proceso.

Lo amaba, amaba su piel pálida en contraste con la suya y la confianza con que la dejaba someterlo, porque sabía cuánto le había costado confiar para no tomar el control de esas situaciones. Valoraba la entrega de él y por lo mismo no deseaba ver su mirada triste cuando le dijera la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy.

Un mordisco fuerte, por sobre su obligo le robó un gemido imposible de controlar. Ella lo estaba sometiendo tan sólo con sus labios, su lengua y dientes y él no sabía cuánto resistiría antes de tomarla como suya.

― Her...mione. ― Su nombre escapó de sus labios como una exhalación, estaba perdiendo su cabeza por ella. ― por favor― rogó, como solo ella lograba hacerlo rogar.

― ¿Por favor qué?, amor― preguntó la castaña sonriendo contra la piel blanca del rubio. Entonces, sin previo aviso, él se incorporó y agarró los brazos de ella, llevándola hacia atrás.

Draco recostó a la castaña y la soltó, observándola sentado. Su cabello estaba desparramado por la almohada y su respiración se había vuelto errática por la anticipación. El rubio se deleitó con la dilatación de las pupilas de ella, sus ojos miel estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y Draco no pudo evitar saborear el momento.

Hermione observó la juguetona lengua del ex Slytherin aparecer por entre sus labios para recorrer el inferior y no pudo más. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo besó con fiereza, mordiéndolo sin ninguna sutileza. Lo quería ya.

Se sacaron la ropa con prisas, desbordados por lo que sentían en ese momento para atrasarlo más. Hermione volvió a tumbar al rubio y sin perder el tiempo se subió a horcajadas sobre él y sin dejar de observar sus brillantes ojos grises se acomodó sobre él y permitió que su amado se hundiera en ella. Unieron sus manos y comenzaron a moverse al unísono, componiendo su mejor canción a base de jadeos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Se amaban y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. Tampoco lo deseaban.

.

.

Se vistieron sin prisa, jugueteando entre ellos con sonrisitas de adolescentes a pesar de ya ser mucho mayores.

― Definitivamente, ya estás bien. ― Le dijo Draco, atrapándola entre sus brazos mientras la castaña terminaba de abotonarse la blusa.

―Oh, ¿ese es su diagnóstico, doctor? ― Le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando seducirlo. Draco sonrió de lado, disfrutando de sus juegos de adolescentes, pero se obligó a retomar el tema que su esposa quería retrasar.

― Hermione― comenzó el rubio, colocándose serio y la ex Gryffindor supo que no tendría escapatoria.

― Recordé la primera vez que fui a la Mansión y fue como si volviera a revivir todo aquello ― soltó de sopetón, resistiendo las ganas de llorar ―. Terminé a punto de desmayarme.

Confesó la castaña, con la voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar. Draco apretó la mandíbula y la abrazó con más fuerza ―queriendo protegerla―, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería ella y odiaba lo que le había sucedido. Se odiaba por no haber tenido el valor de socorrerla en aquel instante. Odiaba su cobardía.

Odiaba a Bellatrix, pero de nada le servía odiar a una persona muerta, sólo podía apoyar a la mujer entre sus brazos y asegurarle que nunca más pasaría por algo así. Él daría su vida a cambio de evitarle ese sufrimiento a ella.

― No debí dejarte ir a la Mansión, debí haber llevado yo a Scorpius ― se recriminó, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Hermione se liberó de su agarre para abrazarlo con fuerza.

― No es tu culpa, sabes que nunca te he culpado, sabes que siempre agradecí que no reconocieras a Harry ni que nos entregaras a pesar de todas las oportunidades que tuviste ― confesó, llorando libremente por haberlo hecho sentir así, ser consciente del dolor de él era peor que su miedo a esa Mansión ―. Te amo y deberíamos poder dejar el pasado atrás, si es necesario pedir ayuda, lo haré, pero no quiero volver a sentirme así ni quiero que sólo tú puedas llevar a nuestro hijo a visitar a su abuelo. Seré valiente por los tres.

― Siempre has sido valiente, la más valiente que conozco ― confesó a su vez el rubio, sin dejar de estrecharla en sus brazos ―. Más valiente que Potter, tu podías elegir como vivir esa guerra y jamás huiste a pesar de todo. Te amo y no tendrás que pasar por ello sola, siempre puedes apoyarte en mi. Seré el soporte de los tres.

Las palabras de él la emocionaron y la hicieron reír con ganas. La castaña agarró la mano de su marido y giró con él alrededor de la habitación, contagiándolo con su alegría. Juntos podían superar todo.

.

.

― ¡Mamá! ― exclamó el pequeño Malfoy al ver a la castaña ―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Si, hijo, al parecer comí algo que me hizo mal― le sonrió de vuelta. Draco había preferido ir a buscar solo al pequeño, aprovechando para hablar con su padre.

Hermione agradeció no haber ido, simplemente, porque apenas Draco se había ido, las náuseas volvieron y tuvo que correr al baño. Al parecer sí le había hecho mal lo poco que había comido.

― Mamá hay algo que necesito preguntarte ― la urgió Scorpius, poniéndose serio y la ex Gryffindor no pudo evitar ser consciente de que el pequeño era una copia exacta de su padre. Ambos ponían la misma cara cuando algo les preocupaba. Hermione asintió y el rubio se dispuso a hablar, tomando aire para armarse de valor ―. ¿Por qué odias ir a la Mansión Malfoy?

Hermione miró a Draco con cara de angustia y el rubio mayor le devolvió la misma cara. Ninguno sabía cómo responder a aquello a pesar que tenían claro que no podrían ocultarle el pasado a Scorpius. No para siempre, como ellos deseaban.

― Scorpius, yo…― comenzó la castaña, sin saber cómo continuar.

― Es mejor que nos sentemos ― intervino Draco, seguro de que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a su hijo. Una dolorosa verdad que hacía que él temiera. Sí, Draco temía que su hijo no comprendiera y terminara odiándolo por no proteger a la mujer que decía amar.

Cabizbaja, la mujer guió a su no tan pequeño hijo al sofá, decidida a hacer aquello lo más rápido posible.

― Scorp ― llamó al pequeño por su apodo y el niño supo que lo que seguiría no sería bueno. Su mamá solía llamarlo así en una conversación seria cuando quería endulzar algo malo―. Tu sabes el bando que cada uno tuvo en la guerra…

El pequeño rubio asintió, arrugando su entrecejo sin comprender por donde iban los tiros. Sabía que su padre había sido obligado a tatuarse la Marca Tenebrosa y que su madre viajó con Harry Potter para derrotar al mago oscuro de su época. Sabía que la familia de su padre había sido adepta a ese sujeto, pero no lograba comprender qué tenía que ver lo de su madre con eso.

― Cuando viajamos con Harry, nos capturaron…tu sabes que nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy donde tu padre se negó a reconocernos. ― El menor volvió a asentir, creyendo que tal vez su madre odiaba la Mansión porque los había llevado ahí al ser capturados. Scorpius no sabía cuánta razón tenía hasta que la castaña volvió a hablar.

― Antes del rescate, ocurrieron cosas que molestaron a la mortÍfaga Bellatrix Lestrange…― dijo con un hilo de voz, implorando por poder continuar. Draco agarró la mano de la castaña y la apretó con fuerza, dándole su apoyo. Lo que seguía podría terminar en desastre muy fácilmente ―. Y ella terminó torturándome, no fue mucho, porque Harry y Ron me rescataron y huimos rápidamente de ahí, pero no me gusta ir a la Mansión porque me trae esos recuerdos.

Scorpius miró a su progenitora alucinado. Se había quedado sin palabras y no atinaba a abandonar su expresión de sorpresa. Observó con sus grandes ojos a su padre y luego a su madre, sin comprender por qué ella había dicho que la habían salvado sus amigos. Sin comprender por qué la habían torturado.

― Papá, tu… ¿tú estabas ahí? ― susurró el menor, sin despegar sus ojos grises de los de su padre. Tan parecidos a los suyos.

― Sí, Scorp, y no fui capaz de ayudarla si eso te estas preguntando y no sabes cuánto me ha atormentado no haberlo hecho ― confesó el mayor, luciendo culpable ante los ojos de su hijo.

Scorpius no pudo más y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, mirando a su padre con odio. No comprendía cómo él había podido ser cómplice de la tortura a su madre, ¡la mujer que decía amar!

― ¡¿Cómo no pudiste ayudarla?! Y ¡tú! ¡mamá! ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?!― Las lágrimas no se detenían y la cara de pasmo de los adultos sólo lo hizo enojar más.

Scorpius Malfoy sintió asco y vergüenza por sus progenitores, no comprendía qué los había podido unir después de que su madre hubiera sido torturada frente a su padre. ¡Quien no había movido ningún musculo por ayudarla! Los odiaba y odiaba que los rumores que siempre escuchó sobre su nacimiento pudieran ser ciertos.

Que su padre le había dado una poción de amor a su madre para subir su estatus después de la guerra y que él era un hijo nacido de una poción y no del amor y que sería el próximo Lord Oscuro. Scorpius había escuchado esos rumores de algunos chicos odiosos en Hogwarts sin que le hubieran afectado, porque él sabía que la relación de sus padres no era comprendida por el resto debido a que habían luchado en distintos bandos en la guerra y porque era testigo del amor que se profesaban y del que le daban. Sin embargo, nadie podía amar a quien había asistido a su tortura y ahora comprendía que toda su vida era una mentira.

― ¡Los odio! ― gritó el pequeño, saliendo corriendo del salón para ir a encerrarse a su habitación, incapaz de verles las caras por otro segundo.

Scorpius se fue dejando desolados a sus padres, quienes se miraron acongojados y lloraron abrazados. Lloraron por sus errores, por la visión de su hijo sufriendo por ellos.

Lloraron por ser quienes eran y no haber podido evitar que su pequeño sufriera las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas.

Sufrían por la incertidumbre de su futuro y la creencia que su hijo jamás los perdonaría.

* * *

 ** _ASDFDSA se acepta de todo! recuerden que los insultos los devuelvo jajajaja. fuera de broma estoy nerviosa por saber qué les pareció...fue un cap que mezcla muchas cosas y siento que es muy agridulce, pero fue maravilloso escribirlo..._**

 ** _No me mateeeen y alimenten a este pobre intento de escritora con rw para que trabaje rapido con la actualización jijiji_**

 ** _besoooos_**

 ** _¿R.E.V.I.E.W.?_**


End file.
